l'elfe de Rogue
by fabifabe
Summary: Par un concours de circonstance, Hermione se voit obligée d'accepter un marché qui la lie à son professeur! HGSR
1. Le marché

Je poste ma première fanfic, j'attends vos review...  
  
(le R sera justifié dans les prochains chapitres)  
  
L'elfe de Rogue  
  
« Assez, j'en ai assez entendu..., vous n'êtes que deux imbéciles heureux ! Je vais étudier ailleurs !» Hermione se leva d'un bond, les yeux étincelants de fureur. Elle referma son livre d'un claquement sec, sous le regard ébahi de Ron et Harry et quitta la salle commune des gryffondor.  
  
Dans le couloir, elle se morigéna...elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de volontairement méchant dans le comportement de ses deux amis, mais elle ne pouvaient plus supporter leurs moqueries à propos de la S.A.L.E. Ils n'étaient pas assez mûrs, ils ne se posaient pas de questions sur le monde qui les entourait ! Mais elle, Hermione, ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même l'injustice faite aux elfes de maison. Son âme passionnée, de plus en plus affirmée au fil des années, se révoltait de l'attitude du monde sorcier à leur égard.  
  
Oh oui, il était aisé de se reposer sur les prérogatives dont on avait héritées, aisé de garder asservis des êtres sans pouvoirs. Ron et Harry continuaient à rire de son engagement. Comment pouvaient-ils faire preuve de tant d'aveuglement et de légèreté ?  
  
Tout en ruminant sa colère, elle continuait à arpenter les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard, ignorant où ses pas la menaient. Elle réfléchissait intensément. Elle savait cette cause juste. Du reste, Dumbledore partageait son opinion à propos de l'esclavage, et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa conviction. Mais comment faire passer son message ? Fallait-il convaincre par la parole, ou agir ? Dobby, le premier elfe libéré, était heureux de sa nouvelle condition, mais un seul exemple de réussite suffirait-il à persuader l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière ?  
  
Hermione releva la tête et constata, avec un sourire, qu'elle s'était rendue machinalement à l'endroit où elle passait le plus clair de son temps : la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ouvrant silencieusement la porte, elle se faufila à l'intérieur. C'était son privilège de préfet et de meilleure élève de l'école, que de pouvoir se rendre en ce lieu quand elle le souhaitait. Se retrouver seule en compagnie de ces livres qu'elle affectionnait ne pourrait que l'apaiser.  
  
Elle se baladait le long des interminables rayons, savourant le calme de l'endroit et retrouvant petit à petit sa sérénité, quand son regard fut attiré par une lueur au coin d'une allée. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers le point d'où les éclairs semblaient provenir. Prudente, elle sortit sa baguette...  
  
Avançant la tête au bout du rayonnage, elle tenta de voir ce qui se tramait là derrière... elle retint un cri d'horreur en découvrant la scène.  
  
Un petit être aux longues oreilles et aux grands yeux perdus se débattait dans les airs, emprisonné dans une sorte de bulle électrique qui le ballottait de gauche à droite. Les yeux d'Hermione suivirent le rayon lumineux jusqu'à la baguette d'où il sortait. Elle eut un sursaut de dégoût en reconnaissant l'auteur de cet acte infâme.  
  
« Rogue, bien sur... » Pensa-t-elle...Cet homme sans cœur devait être en train punir son esclave... « Et certainement pour une peccadille » se dit Hermione, indignée. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, c'en était trop pour un seul soir, son sang bouillait littéralement dans ses veines, nul ne méritait le traitement cruel que cet elfe subissait. Il fallait faire cesser cela, et immédiatement. Il fallait...agir.  
  
Sans prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait; elle tendit sa baguette en direction de son professeur...  
  
« impero..... »  
  
Rogue se figea, les yeux dans le vague, comme hypnotisé.  
  
« Cesse de torturer cet elfe »  
  
La baguette du professeur tomba, le rayon s'évanouit et l'elfe retomba sur le sol.  
  
« Maintenant, libère cet elfe ! »  
  
Rogue se débarrassa alors de la veste noire qu'il portait sous sa cape et le s'approchant de son serviteur et la lui présenta ! L'elfe, hébété, se saisit du vêtement et courut se réfugier derrière un rayonnage.  
  
Hermione sortit alors de sa transe et réalisa la gravité de son geste... « J'ai enfreint la loi, mon dieu, j'ai enfreint la loi devant Rogue... je vais être condamnée, envoyée à Azkaban.... Qu'ai-je fait.... »  
  
Affolée, elle prit la fuite à toutes jambes........ Tandis que Rogue, libéré du sortilège, ramassait sa baguette et se lançait à sa poursuite...  
  
Hermione entendit la voix rauque de son professeur s'élever derrière elle... « Qui es-tu.... Arrête toi.... Montre toi, Mangemort..... »  
  
Hermione eut un sursaut...Rogue ne l'avait pas vue, il pensait avoir été attaqué par un partisan de Voldemort... Tout n'était pas perdu, mais elle devait fuir, le plus vite possible, pour sauver sa peau.  
  
Mais son professeur était rapide, elle entendait sa course se rapprocher à chaque seconde.  
  
« je le tiens, se dit Rogue, en apercevant, au fond de l'allée, le pied de son agresseur....  
  
-Ligamentum ... »  
  
Deux cordes lumineuses jaillirent alors de sa baguette, et se mirent à pourchasser implacablement la fuyarde. Elles s'enroulèrent soudain autour de ses chevilles et la jeune fille tomba lourdement sur le dallage froid.  
  
Immobilisée, terrorisée, Hermione vit alors la noire silhouette de son professeur de potion avancer vers elle...  
  
« Qui est tu, Mangemort ? .... Et comment as-tu réussi à t'introduire à Poudlard ? »  
  
Hermione ne pouvait prononcer un mot, tétanisée... maintenant, elle allait devoir assumer ses actes ! Elle attendit donc, les dents serrées, son funeste destin. Rogue, arrivant devant son ennemi neutralisé, se pencha ...Et ne put retenir une exclamation rageuse... « Granger, par tous les diables.... » Hermione, leva vers lui un regard effrayé...Le professeur l'attrapa par les épaules, et, la relevant sans ménagements, se mit à la secouer avec violence, ses yeux, habituellement si froids, lançaient des éclairs de fureur.  
  
« Petit idiote, pourquoi êtes vous là ? Qu'avez vous fait ? J'étais sur le point de vous tuer... »  
  
Sous la poigne ferme de son professeur, Hermione se ressaisit ! Elle réussit à balbutier un piteux « desolée...... » Peu à peu, elle reprenait son souffle et ses idées se remettaient en place.... Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, elle décida d'avouer la vérité.  
  
« Votre elfe, vous le martyrisiez, j'ai voulu le sauver.... »  
  
Rogue arrêta net son mouvement abasourdi... « Mon elfe ?.......... Vous avez voulu sauver....mon elfe... ? mais vous êtes encore plus sotte que je ne le pensais... »  
  
La jeune fille se raidit sous l'insulte, ses forces étaient maintenant revenues en elle, et sa colère aussi, elle jeta avec rage : «ah, oui, eh bien, si je suis sotte, vous, vous n'êtes qu'un ignoble tortionnaire. Il ne vous suffit pas d'avoir un esclave, il faut en plus que vous le maltraitiez, c'est cruel, indigne, c'est..... » Elle ne se contrôlait plus, défiant rogue d'un regard de feu.  
  
Ce dernier avait également retrouvé la maîtrise de lui-même et sa mine sombre.... Il lui cracha au visage d'une voix glaciale et à peine audible : « Petite imbécile sans cervelle, vous avez, comme tous les gryffondor, plus de courage que de jugement... » Il la relâcha brutalement, et Hermione, déséquilibrée, s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol...  
  
« Sachez, mademoiselle Granger, que je ne torturais mon elfe en aucune façon.... Je ne faisais que m'entraîner sur Galwik, je dois savoir me défendre... vous vous souvenez sans doute que Voldemort est revenu, et je vous rappelle qu'il me considère comme un traître, je suis donc devenu une cible prioritaire pour lui...... autant que votre ami Potter »  
  
En apprenant la vérité, Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche pour retenir un cri, mais perdue pour perdue, elle décida de faire face : « Cela ne justifie rien... les elfes ne sont pas des souffre-douleur.... »  
  
« Assez de sornettes, mademoiselle Granger, rugit alors Rogue, je vous rappelle que vous m'avez attaqué... Puis baissant le ton jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un murmure... « Et vous avez utilisé contre moi un sort interdit, c'est très grave, Mademoiselle Granger...vous êtes devenue.........une criminelle »  
  
Hermione se figea  
  
« Je vais vous faire renvoyer de l'école, vous allez être jugée devant un tribunal »  
  
« Non, s'écria la jeune fille, je vous demande pardon, je me suis laissé emporter je ... je ...ne voulais pas.. » finit-elle lamentablement.  
  
Le professeur avait retrouvé toute sa morgue : « donnez moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas vous faire subir le sort que vous méritez, Granger »  
  
Hermione se mordit les lèvres, à l'évidence, la colère de Rogue était justifiée, elle avait mal jugé la situation et risquait maintenant de voir sa vie détruite. D'une voix suppliante, elle murmura : « punissez moi, mais ne me dénoncez pas à Dumbledore, ni au ministère de la magie »  
  
Retrouvant le sens du sarcasme, Rogue esquissa un demi-sourire : « Mademoiselle Granger perd son assurance, dirait-on... voila une scène dont je me souviendrai longtemps, et avec délectation... Vous implorez ma clémence ? Vous me suppliez.... ? »  
  
Hermione, baissant les yeux, hocha silencieusement la tête...  
  
« Mais vous m'avez causé un grand tort, savez-vous, vous m'avez, ignominieusement, dit il en insistant bien sur ce mot, fait perdre mon elfe... cela demande pour le moins réparation. Mais je vais, me montrer, exceptionnellement, magnanime !  
  
Hermione retint son souffle, n'osant y croire. Elle avait une petite chance de s'en sortir...  
  
« Voila donc ce que je vous propose, mademoiselle Granger, vous allez, à partir de maintenant, remplacer mon elfe ! Vous serez.... mon esclave, vous remplirez, après vos cours, toutes les taches dont s'acquittait Galwick !  
  
La jeune fille resta sans voix, regardant son professeur, hésitant entre la crainte et le soulagement....  
  
« Apres tout, puisque vous aimez tant les elfes, vous serez sans doute ravie de partager leur condition......... je vous attendrai demain, dans mon donjon....vous prendrez vos fonctions immédiatement. »  
  
Il se retourna en faisant voler sa cape autour de lui, et quitta à grands pas la bibliothèque... laissant derrière lui une Hermione frémissant à l'avance... 


	2. Les découvertes d'Hermione

Salut a tous et merci de m'avoir envoyé vos review... ça m'encourage énormément, et je vais les attendre avec impatience ! En attendant, voila le deuxième chapitre !!  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooo-------------------------------oooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Hermione passa une journée effroyable. Elle se demandait par quelle ironie funeste son destin avait pu basculer ainsi en une soirée. Elle ne se reconnaissait guère dans ses actes de la veille.... Comment une jeune fille habituellement calme et pondérée comme elle avait elle pu commettre une telle folie ! Elle avait lancé un sort interdit, un sortilège impardonnable à son professeur.  
  
La journée lui semblait à la fois bien trop longue et bien trop courte... Longues, ces interminables heures de cours, où contrairement à son habitude, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et se perdait dans ses pensées confuses, et bien courtes les minutes qui la séparaient de l'heure fatidique où elle devrait rejoindre Rogue dans son effroyable donjon pour y commencer sa pénitence !  
  
A coté d'elle, Ron et Harry commentaient le dernier match de Quidditch, en face d'elle, Le professeur Binns ânonnait une de ses interminables litanies sur la révolte des gobelins. Hermione se sentait à des lieues de ses camarades, à des lieues de ses préoccupations quotidiennes !  
  
Elle ne voulait pas avouer son forfait à ses amis ! Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils se moqueraient d'elle pour avoir voulu sauver un elfe... et bien pire encore, ils voudraient qu'elle raconte son calvaire... Elle serait désormais, tous les soirs, l'esclave de son professeur de potions... Quelle insurmontables tâches allait-il lui faire accomplir, quelles vexations ne manquerait-il pas de lui faire subir ?  
  
De son coté, Rogue aussi fut préoccupé toute la journée... Son idée, qui lui avait semblé brillante, hier, sous le coup de la colère, lui apparaissait maintenant bien hasardeuse ! Recevoir une élève chez soi était strictement interdit par les lois de Poudlard, il ne pouvait avouer à Dumbledore comment et pourquoi il s'apprêtait à l'enfreindre ! Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il renonce à son projet ! Il allait apprendre à vivre à cette insolente petite mijaurée. Elle saurait que nul n'avait le droit de l'attaquer impunément...Jamais il ne se laisserait humilier par une petit fille, une gryffondor, qui plus est ! Non, décidément, son honneur valait bien qu'il fasse une entorse au règlement intérieur. Elle se présenterait ce soir, il trouverait bien une tâche ingrate à lui faire accomplir, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre son dortoir !  
  
Hermione, terminant à grand-peine ses devoirs, jetait régulièrement des regards angoissés à l'immense horloge qui ornait la salle commune de gryffondor ! L'heure tant redoutée était arrivée.... Elle se leva en serrant les dents et se dirigea sombrement vers la sortie.  
  
« Où te sauves-tu ainsi, lui lança joyeusement Ron, ne veux-tu pas rester avec nous, j'ai reçu de Fred et Georges des échantillons de leurs dernières inventions...Il ont réussi à fabriquer des caramels qui donnent à celui qui les mange la couleur de leur emballage... On a l'intention de l'essayer sur quelques cobayes....... Imagine Collin Crivey et son frère, arborant un joli teint vert à pois rouges... »  
  
A cette évocation, les deux garçons pouffèrent ! Hermione, elle, sourit faiblement ! Elle se sentait bien loin de leur insouciance !  
  
« J'aimerais bien voir ça, mais... j'ai un devoir à finir, je dois trouver des livres » et elle s'éloigna à grand pas silencieux... « Ne pas faiblir... ne pas penser » se répétait–elle in petto !  
  
Des qu'elle eut franchi la porte, Ron se retourna vers Harry... « Décidément, elle s'arrange pas avec l'âge....De plus en plus cinglée !! »  
  
Hermione n'avait jamais trouvé les couloirs de Poudlard aussi lugubres, chaque sorcier, de son tableau semblait lui souffler des condoléances....Un bien triste sort l'attendait !  
  
Elle arriva devant la porte du donjon, elle frappa doucement et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre ! C'est maintenant qu'elle devait se montrer forte, elle ne laisserait pas à Rogue le bonheur de deviner combien elle était terrifiée ! A la lueur chancelante des bougies, elle entrevit la noire silhouette de son professeur !  
  
« Vous êtes en retard, Granger » Hermione serra les poings « Non, pas du tout, je suis arrivée exactement à l'heure que vous m'avez fixée »  
  
« suffit, Granger, vous êtes à mes ordres, tonna Rogue, et je ne tolère pas que mes serviteurs me contredisent ! Veuillez approcher ! »  
  
Baissant les yeux, la jeune fille obtempéra !  
  
« Bien, grinça l'homme en noir, je vous veux soumise et silencieuse... c'est un rôle nouveau pour vous, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Vous commencerez par étiqueter, classer et ranger tous les bocaux contenant mes ingrédients magiques ! Lorsque vous serez incapables de les identifier, demandez à Galwick de vous renseigner. »  
  
Hermione aperçut alors l'ombre menue de l'elfe et eut un sursaut : « Comment çà, il est encore auprès de vous, il n'est pas libre ? »  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres ! Elle s'apprêtait à subir un véritable calvaire, et son sacrifice n'avait servi à rien...  
  
« Oh mais si, Granger, il est libre, grâce à vos bons soins... mais figurez vous que j'ai eu la... bonté... de sauver votre peau de petite prétentieuse ! Pour éviter d'avoir à raconter vos « exploits » à notre directeur, j'ai du l'engager à mon service ! Il est désormais rémunéré pour son travail ! La jeune fille sourit intérieurement, c'était toujours ça de gagné !!  
  
« Par quoi dois-je commencer, professeur ? »  
  
« Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre, jeune demoiselle, vous commencerez par cette étagère ! » Il lui désigna, dans le coin le plus obscur de la pièce, un meuble massif, dont le bois sombre était voilé d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de toiles d'araignées...  
  
« Je veux qu'elle soit entièrement propre et rangée avant ce soir........ Galwick, désormais, cette jeune demoiselle viendra te remplacer tous les soirs... tu peux donc te considérer en pause ! »  
  
L'elfe se carra alors dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que le professeur s'éloignait alors, drapé dans sa cape et s'asseyant à son bureau, s'attaquait à une pile de copies à corriger !  
  
Hermione se sentait soulagée. Finalement, pour ce soir, elle en serait quitte pour quelques heures de ménage... elle s'attendait à bien pire ! En outre, Rogue semblait décidé à ne plus lui adresser la parole, et elle s'en trouvait fort aise ! Cet homme détestable n'avait cessé de les tourmenter, elle et ses amis, depuis leur arrivée dans le collège de sorcellerie !  
  
Elle se mit à l'ouvrage, époussetant, astiquant, frottant ...Le meuble retrouva bientôt son lustre d'origine. Elle entrepris alors le classement des bocaux ! Se tournant vers Galwick, elle lui demanda de bien vouloir la seconder ! Une question la taraudait quand même, elle demanda donc à l'elfe : « Dis moi Galwick, pourquoi as-tu accepté de rester au service de Rogue ? Tu sais, tu avais le choix, tu aurais pu partir et faire ce que tu voulais de ta vie»  
  
Le petit être la toisa de ses grands yeux étonnés  
  
« Le maître est un bon maître pour Galwick, Galwick est content de servir son maître »  
  
Devant l'expression ahurie d'Hermione, il s'empressa cependant de rajouter :  
  
« Mais Galwick est quand même content d'être libre, Galwick pourra s'acheter des chocogrenouilles chez Honeyduke avec son salaire, et Galwick pourra aller à Pré-au-Lard pendant ses jours de congé »  
  
« Mais, il est cruel avec toi, tu peux me le dire, tu sais, de toutes façons, il se montre cruel avec tout le monde. »  
  
L'elfe eut un hoquet... « Le maître ne frappe jamais Galwick, le maître est toujours juste »  
  
« Voyons, je l'ai vu te torturer dans la bibliothèque... »  
  
« Le maître avait donné à Galwick une potion d'invulnérabilité pour ne pas que Galwick souffre... » Puis, sur le ton de la confidence, il ajouta à voix basse : « Le maître a un ennemi terrible, il court de grands dangers...Galwick est heureux de pouvoir l'aider à inventer de nouveaux sorts pour se protéger»  
  
Hermione était perplexe. Voila une facette de Rogue qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il se souciait donc du bien-être de ses elfes, Il ne se montrait pas, à l'image de Lucius Malefoy, un maître féroce et inflexible ! Elle avait déciment mal jugé la scène dont elle avait été témoin dans la bibliothèque. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Jouer les héros, cela ressemblait à Harry, pas à elle !!  
  
Elle s'absorba dans la contemplation d'un bocal rempli d'un liquide bleu irisé, essayant de déchiffrer l'étiquette jaunie qui l'identifiait.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette substance, Galwick ? » « C'est du lait de scarabée, répondit l'elfe, c'est très rare et extrêmement précieux, car les femelles scarabées ne donnent du lait que tous les dix ans, le maître le recueille lui-même.  
  
A l'évocation de son professeur en train de traire des scarabées, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un petit rire cristallin... Décidément, cette corvée se révélait moins pénible et plus enrichissante qu'elle le croyait !  
  
A l'autre bout de la pièce, Rogue s'agitait sur son siège ! La présence de la jeune fille dans son antre le déconcentrait. A plusieurs reprises, il avait levé les yeux vers elle et avait suivi chacun de ses gracieux mouvements. Cette diablesse avait un charme d'autant plus puissant qu'elle semblait n'en n'avoir aucune conscience. Ses imbéciles d'amis n'étaient certainement pas assez murs pour l'apprécier, et on ne connaissait aucune amourette à cette studieuse étudiante.  
  
Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute, la demoiselle dégageait une sensualité qui le troublait... et il n'aimait pas être troublé !  
  
Soudain, il entendit le ravissant rire de la jeune fille s'élever au fond de son bureau. Sa fébrilité se changea instantanément en colère. Elle se moquait de lui, il en était sur ! Il voulait se venger, elle n'avait pas le droit...  
  
Eh bien, puisqu'elle trouvait son châtiment plaisant, puisque le travail physique ne l'accablait pas, il allait trouver autre chose.... Quelque chose qu'il n'infligeait même pas à ses elfes... mais ça, elle l'ignorait !  
  
« Granger, Je vais à présent dans ma salle de bains, vous m'y rejoindrez lorsque je vous appellerez ! » Hermione resta interdite... « Dans votre...salle de bains, mais je, je... »  
  
Rogue l'interrompit d'un ton sans réplique « Taisez vous, idiote, vous êtes mon esclave et je ne vous permet pas de discuter mes ordres ! Continuez votre travail, et ne venez quand que vous appellerai »  
  
Il s'éloigna sans lui accorder un regard et la jeune fille, abasourdie, se remit à sa tâche en frémissant !  
  
Plongé dans l'eau chaude de son bain, Rogue ruminait de sombres pensées. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il redécouvrait, à la vue de cette gracieuse jeune fille, des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées ! Il devait absolument se reprendre, et ne pas laisser cette péronelle envahir son cerveau. Il esquissa un sourire amer, l'épreuve qu'il lui réservait aurait certainement raison d'elle....et saurait tuer dans l'œuf l'émoi naissant qu'il avait ressenti en la regardant  
  
Sans attendre, il la héla ! « Granger, je vous attend »  
  
Hermione avala la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et entra, en s'efforçant de calmer ses tremblements, dans le sombre cabinet de toilette envahi par les volutes de vapeur !  
  
« Vous allez m'aider à me préparer, Granger. Attrapez la serviette et approchez vous »  
  
La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux ! Quelle horreur, il lui demandait de l'habiller... Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme... le mot avait du mal à se former dans son cerveau... d'homme nu !  
  
« Dépêchez-vous, Granger, l'eau de mon bain refroidit » Hermione saisit l'immense serviette que son professeur lui désignait et s'approcha, résignée, en gardant les yeux obstinément fermés !!  
  
Rogue rendit silencieusement hommage au courage de la jeune fille ! Elle avait du cran ! Il pensait qu'elle se serait enfuie à toutes jambes en apprenant l'ingrate besogne qu'il lui réservait ! Cela contrariait son plan, mais il allait poursuivre ! Certes, elle ne s'effarouchait pas facilement, mais il était sur que dès qu'elle le toucherait, sa maladresse d'oie blanche aurait raison de son désir.  
  
Il s'enveloppa dans le coton moelleux dont la jeune fille, les yeux toujours clos, entoura son corps. « Séchez-moi » souffla t-il d'une voix rauque...  
  
Hermione le maudit intérieurement il ne reculerait devant rien pour l'humilier. Mais il n'aurait pas le dessus sur elle. Elle releva le menton en signe de défi et s'attela à son ouvrage en serrant les dents. Avec réticence, elle commença alors à frotter son professeur  
  
Ses mains raides effectuaient des va-et-vient mécaniques sur le coton de la serviette. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle de bains était pesant. Une goutte de sueur perlait à son front. « Quelle étrange scène je suis en train de vivre ! »  
  
Au fil des minutes, le corps contracté de Rogue sembla se détendre et Hermione s'étonna de sentir se dessiner sous ses doigts, à travers l'épaisseur de l'étoffe, les lignes et les angles de son dos qu'elle découvrait robuste ! Elle sentait des frissons parcourir la peau de son professeur et, à son grand étonnement, en ressentait une véritable satisfaction ! Elle se prenait au jeu, effleurant ici, s'attardant là !  
  
Enhardie par ses propres sensations, elle ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard vers celui, impénétrable, de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Les mains de la jeune fille glissèrent vers le torse de Rogue qu'elle essuya avec douceur. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient et se relevaient dans le tissu de la serviette, comme les pattes d'un chat qui s'apprête à ronronner.  
  
Effrayée de son audace, elle baissa les yeux en descendant vers le ventre dur, elle entendait le souffle du sorcier s'alourdir et devenir court...  
  
Rogue ferma les yeux en se retenant de gémir sous les caresses d'Hermione ! Il se sentait pris à son propre piège ! Ses mains avaient la douceur et l'agilité d'un ruban de soie sur son corps ! Il devait arrêter cela immédiatement. Il leva la main, mais au lieu de repousser son étudiante, comme le lui dictait sa raison, il la posa sur son cou gracile pour suivre, du bout des doigts, la courbe de sa tendre nuque !  
  
Hermione fut secouée d'un frisson, elle sentait sourdre dans tout son corps une chaleur qu'elle ne savait nommer ! Mue pas son instinct, elle approcha encore de l'homme à peine vêtu qui se tenait devant elle !  
  
Tandis que d'une main, Rogue continuait ses va et vient entre son oreille et la naissance de sa gorge, l'autre vient se poser sur sa cuisse et monta vers sa hanche, entraînant dans sa course l'étoffe de sa robe. Un son inarticulé s'envola de sa bouche entrouverte.  
  
Perdant toute réserve, Rogue pencha la tête et chercha les lèvres frémissantes d'Hermione. La jeune fille anticipa son mouvement et vint cueillir une goutte d'eau au coin de sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et se mêlèrent, la jeune fille pencha la tête en arrière et Rogue, n'y tenant plus, l'embrassa avec une douceur et une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même.  
  
Hermione accueillit avec éblouissement le baiser de son professeur. La force et la tendresse de ses lèvres, la pression des ses mains tendres et impatientes le long de son dos, de ses cuisses, brûlaient son corps innocent d'un feu inconnu  
  
Leurs corps se collaient et se détachaient au rythme de leur souffle. Hermione lâcha la serviette et posa avec fièvre ses mains sur les fesses de Rogue, découvrant avec délectation le plaisir de sentir chacun de ses muscles se tendre au moindre de ses mouvements.  
  
Les mains de l'homme se faufilèrent sous la robe de la jeune fille, éprouvant au passage le velouté de sa peau, la courbe de ses hanches, la finesse de sa taille. Encouragé par ses petits cris, il mordilla doucement ses lèvres et glissa doucement une main aux creux de ses jambes.  
  
Hermione, avec naturel, se cambra pour accueillir cette nouvelle sensation. Il ne la brusquait pas, elle eut l'impression qu'il apprivoisait son sexe frémissant comme on flatte un petit animal sauvage ! N'osant encore crier son plaisir à pleine voix, elle enfouit avec fougue ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de son homme.  
  
Rogue se sentit perdre pied, cette femme le rendait fou... Il voulait lui faire l'amour, ici et maintenant ! Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer son regard ardent, implorant la réponse à sa muette supplique. Mais ses yeux croisèrent le reflet du miroir faiblement éclairé par les flammes orangées des candélabres. Il se figea... Ce n'était pas une femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, c'était Granger, l'insupportable petite miss-je-sais-tout, qui l'horripilait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elles quelques années plus tôt ! Ses bras retombèrent le long de ses flancs, semblant avoir perdu toute force. Elle continuait à agacer ses lèvres de sa langue mutine.  
  
Mû par un dernier sursaut de volonté, il la repoussa sans ménagement et d'une voix mal assurée, articula avec difficulté « Allez vous en, Granger, déguerpissez »  
  
Brutalement dégrisée, Hermione balbutia un faible « Mais... »  
  
« Taisez vous, par pitié taisez vous, et filez... »  
  
Ses yeux brûlants lançaient des éclairs ! Hermione, effrayée et incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, s'enfuit en courant, remettant, en des gestes désordonnés, ses vêtements en place. 


	3. Entre rêve et réalité

Voila le chapitre trois ! En ce moment, les updates se suivent à grande vitesse... ben c'est comme ça, le vendeur de stylo a du me donner une plume a papote sans faire attention... enfin, profitons en, ce ne sera peut être pas toujours le cas....  
  
Merci pour les nombreuses review que j'ai reçu ! Ripper, Lila,Naera, Isildura, Nore, kawai et Wendy : Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! C'est grâce à vous que je trouve chaque jour l'envie de me remettre à mon clavier....  
  
Fanouche, angydemon, Sybille, Tiayel, : Frustrées, hein... eh ben, Vous savez quoi.... quelquefois, l'attente décuple le plaisir....  
  
Gaeriel : Alors, je t'ai piqué un de tes fantasmes ou je t'en ai créé un nouveau? Fais attention, avec la chaleur de l'été... tout ça va te faire tourner la tête !  
  
A toutes merci, en souhaitant que ce chapitre vous fasse à nouveau vibrer !!  
  
Son corps d'une blancheur de lait irradiait de lumière le pourpre sombre du velours qui couvrait le lit de Severus. Elle dévoilait avec candeur sa nudité émouvante. Rogue s'agenouilla devant elle. Attrapant son pied menu, il le porta avec émotion à ses lèvres, sa langue effleura chacun de ses orteils délicats. De petits sons cristallins s'envolaient de la bouche de la jeune fille, comme des bulles irisées qui venaient éclater dans un tintinnabulement aux oreilles de son amant chaviré.  
  
Lentement sa bouche remonta le long de sa jambe, Il s'émerveillait à chaque instant de la douceur de sa peau parfaite, de l'intense réceptivité qu'elle manifestait à chacune de ses initiatives.  
  
Tandis qu'il pressait son visage contre sa jambe, sa main vint flatter le ventre de la jeune fille. Il l'explora lentement, s'attardant sur ses flancs, sur son nombril. Chaque fibre de son ravissant corps de femme se tendait sous les caresses, son souffle accélérait et ralentissait au rythme de la valse lente que sa langue décrivait sur sa cuisse.  
  
Il se leva et se dénuda lui aussi. Mais il voulait prendre son temps, ne rien précipiter, profiter de la magie de ces instants. Il dévora la jeune fille du regard ! Les fleurs sombres au bout de ses seins se tendaient vers lui, candides provocateurs. Ses mains impatientes les saisirent avec adoration. Elle poussa un petit cri tremblant et Rogue se ressaisit. La force de son désir l'effrayait. Il devait se maîtriser, ne pas l'effaroucher, ne pas trahir la confiance qu'elle lui faisait en lui livrant ainsi son innocence. Il s'assit à ses cotés et entourant ses épaules avec douceur, chercha sa bouche frémissante. Elle se blottit contre lui, accueillant son baiser avec délice.  
  
Faisant preuve d'une audace dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable, elle plongea au creux de son cou et mordilla sa peau à la saveur épicée tout en glissant ses mains curieuses le long de son dos lisse.  
  
« Je dois être au paradis » pensa Rogue, les mains, les cheveux de la jeune fille faisaient naître dans leur sillage des étincelles, propageant dans son corps une félicité inconnue. Il sentait dans son regard une tendresse qui le bouleversait.  
  
Il se pencha sur elle, continuant de ses lèvres, le délicieux manège qu'il avait entamé sur ses cuisses. Elle se mit à ahaner doucement, son ventre palpitait sous les baisers de Rogue. Le visage de ce dernier s'égarait maintenant sur les contours de son sexe, écartant doucement ses cuisses avec le menton. La langue de l'homme sombre trouva alors le chemin de sa chair rose, la caressant et l'agaçant tour à tour, faisant monter dans le corps de sa maîtresse des ondes de plaisir. Enfin il découvrit la perle au cœur de son écrin humide et se fit un devoir de l'honorer, l'embrasser, la cajoler jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille perde le contrôle de ses gestes. Elle serrait et desserrait les cuisses sur le visage de son amant tandis que ses mains agrippaient sauvagement sa chevelure, Soudain tout son corps se tendit en un frisson ultime. De ses lèvres entrouvertes s'arracha un cri inarticulé, qui résonna aux oreilles de Severus comme la plus douce des musiques. Elle avait joui et il en était heureux. Il la serra dans ses bras, son désir était à son comble et il avait besoin de savoir si elle voulait bien de lui. Elle s'alanguit totalement contre lui, lui donnant tacitement son accord. Il pris place alors entre les cuisses de la jeune fille et s'y engagea avec douceur. Leurs corps se soudaient à merveille, ses hanches allaient et venaient contre les siennes et Rogue sentit des picotements de plaisir monter dans ses reins. Elle agrippa soudain son bras et l'appela d'une voix qui lui sembla lointaine : « Maître, maître... » Severus fronça les sourcils, il s'était lui aussi donné sans retenue, il voulait qu'elle l'appelle par son nom ! La voix se fit plus insistante : « Maître, Maître, réveillez-vous... »  
  
Rogue émergea alors des brumes où il était plongé, réalisant qu'il avait cédé au sommeil assis sur le siège de son bureau. Les yeux noyés dans le vide, il fixait, sans le voir, son elfe qui essayait de le tirer des limbes du sommeil.  
  
Il maugréa en libérant son épaule de la main de Galwick et plongea la tête entre ses mains. « Quel rêve troublant... ». Il se rendait compte que, sans être véritablement identifiée, son héroïne ressemblait étrangement à Hermione Granger. Que lui arrivait il, il n'avait pas rêvé d'une femme depuis... oh depuis bien longtemps, et voila qu'une petite sainte-nitouche qui avait passé à peine une soirée, en punition, avec lui, se mettait à hanter ses nuits. Sûrement le danger qui rôdait autour de lui embrouillait ses pensées, mais il devait réagir, se reprendre... Demain, dès demain, il s'y attellerait, jura-t-il en son for intérieur. Mais là, il voulait s'endormir dans la douceur de son rêve... Renvoyant son elfe dans ses quartiers, il se leva avec peine pour se glisser entre ses draps.  
  
Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, la nuit d'Hermione était tout aussi agitée. Elle avait regagné la tour en chancelant et s'était réfugiée dans son lit sans accorder un regard aux quelques attardées qui discutaient encore, nonchalamment pelotonnées dans les fauteuils. Son trouble était immense. Rogue l'avait touchée, l'avait caressée comme on caresse une femme. Elle se sentait partagée entre l'émotion et la confusion. Qu'allait-t-elle faire désormais ? Comment devait-elle se conduire lorsqu'elle serait en cours avec lui ? Les autres élèves se rendraient-ils compte de quelque chose ?  
  
Instinctivement, ses mains refaisaient sur son corps le chemin qu'avaient tracé celles de Severus. Son émoi atteignait des sommets. Elle avait envie que cette expérience se renouvelle.  
  
« Avec Rogue ? » se demanda-t-elle avec amusement.... « Eh bien oui, avec Rogue ! » décida-t-elle ! Même si elle devait rencontrer de nombreux obstacles afin de vivre cette aventure jusqu'au bout, elle se sentait prête. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à l'opinion des autres, alors au diable les convenances !  
  
Forte de cette résolution, elle s'endormit, un petit sourire aux lèvres...  
  
L'aube la trouva bien moins sûre d'elle. Sa journée commençait par un cours de transfiguration avec Mc Gonnagall, s'ensuivait un double cours de potion... Comment Son professeur allait-il réagir en la voyant ?  
  
Au petit déjeuner, elle se montra bien peu réceptive, malgré ses efforts, à l'enthousiasme de ses amis qui narraient par le menu leur soirée de la veille.  
  
« Dommage que l'on ait pas croisé Grabbe et Goyle, ils n'auraient pas résisté un instant aux sucreries... à leur dépends... On essaiera de les trouver ce soir dans les couloirs » se réjouissait Ron.  
  
Peu à peu, Hermione se laissa gagner par la bonne humeur de ses amis et se mit à rire de bon cœur avec eux.  
  
L'année dernière avait été éprouvante, ils avaient tous du subir des épreuves qui les avaient fait grandir trop vite, Harry avait vu son parrain mourir sous ses yeux, le père de Ron et Ginny avait été grièvement blessé, Hermione également, et on pouvait lire dans le regard de Neville que le calvaire de ses parents lui avait été cruellement rappelé par les paroles de Beatrix Lestrange. Le danger planait toujours sur eux et sous leur insouciance pointait souvent une sourde angoisse. Qui savait ce que cette année allait leur réserver ?  
  
Ce fut malgré tout dans une joyeuse ambiance qu'ils se rendirent en cours. Cependant, à mesure que les minutes filaient, Hermione sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir. Quand l'heure du cours de potions sonna, ses jambes la portaient à peine. Retenant son souffle, elle entra dans le cachot.  
  
L'homme en noir était là, tournant le dos à sa classe et le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. Quel ironie du sort... hier encore, à l'instar de ses amis, elle aurait juré qu'elle détesterait Rogue jusqu'aux derniers instants qu'elle passerait à Poudlard, et voila qu'à présent, elle brûlait qu'il lui adresse un sourire.  
  
Hélas, il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder... Hermione vécut un enfer tout au long du cours. Le professeur était d'une humeur encore plus exécrable qu'à l'accoutumée, si toutefois on pouvait imaginer que c'était possible.  
  
Les remarques acerbes volaient, nul élève ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux, pas même les Serpentards, habituellement honteusement chouchoutés. Plus d'un malheureux vit le contenu de son chaudron s'évanouir sous la baguette rageuse du professeur. Pourtant, personne n'osa émettre la moindre protestation, ils étaient trop effrayés par la mine furieuse d'un Rogue déchaîné.  
  
Hermione fulminait, il ne s'était pas approché à plus de deux mètres d'elle, avait soigneusement évité son regard. Hier soir, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, il n'avait pas le droit, aujourd'hui, de faire comme si elle était invisible. Déterminée, elle tendit le bras en l'air, tandis que Rogue examinait d'un air dégoûté la mixture nauséabonde qui mijotait doucement dans le chaudron de Neville.  
  
Le professeur feint bien sûr d'ignorer son geste. La jeune fille lança alors sans reprendre son souffle : « Auriez vous, au moins l'obligeance de jeter un œil à ma préparation avant d'enlever injustement des points à Gryffondor ? »  
  
Un silence de mort tomba sur la classe, chacun attendait que la colère de Rogue explose... mais rien ne vint : il jeta à la jeune fille un regard vide qu'elle soutint sans ciller. De longues minutes passèrent tandis qu'ils s'observaient comme deux chats furieux ! Soudain, Rogue pivota dans un bruissement de cape, et gardant le dos obstinément tourné, déclara d'une voix blanche : « vous pouvez sortir, le cours est terminé.»  
  
Dans les couloirs, tous les élèves regardaient Hermione comme si elle avait été subitement prise d'une crise de folie. Comment cette étudiante studieuse avait-elle pu défier ainsi le maître des potions ? C'était du suicide, de la déraison pure, et Harry le lui fit remarquer sans ménagement : « Je me demande pourquoi je m'épuise aux entraînements de Quidditch pour que tu gâches toutes les chances de Gryffondor pour la coupe des maisons... Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu voulais qu'il nous garde tous en retenue, ou quoi ? »  
  
Hermione l'assassina du regard : « C'est bien la première fois que tu te soucies de gagner ou de perdre des points pour ta maison, lui lança-t-elle, et que veux tu, c'est Rogue, il m'a mise hors de moi, il est vraiment trop... trop... »  
  
Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un flot de larmes tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait vers les toilettes des filles.  
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent, perplexes... Décidément, les filles étaient vraiment trop compliquées, et Hermione ne faisait pas exception à la règle !  
  
Tandis qu'elle calmait ses pleurs, Hermione échafaudait un plan, ne se laissant pas distraire par les questions pressantes et indiscrètes de Mimi Geignarde qui se demandait bien ce qui avait pu rendre la jeune étudiante aussi malheureuse qu'elle même l'était depuis des années.  
  
Hermione sentit sa colère monter. Severus voulait feindre l'indifférence, fort bien, elle saurait le faire sortir de sa réserve, elle ignorait encore comment, mais elle trouverait bien trouver un moyen ! Elle se présenterait chez lui, ce soir et advienne que pourra ! Réconfortée par cette pensée, elle rejoint ses camarades et laissa le reste de la journée se dérouler sans heurts...  
  
Dans la pénombre de son donjon, Severus se traitait mentalement de tous les noms... Maudit orgueil, maudite faiblesse, il n'avait pas su empêcher son émoi de se manifester en présence de Granger. Il l'avait combattu de toutes ses forces, cherchant à se rendre encore plus désagréable que d'ordinaire, mais, dès que le son de la voix de la jeune fille s'était élevé, il était resté sans réaction, comme un amoureux transi.  
  
« Amoureux transi, quelle imbécillité » maugréa-t-il, l'amour n'était pas un sentiment fait pour lui, il le savait bien, quelle femme pourrait aimer son grand corps osseux, les plis amers que la vie avait creusé au coin de ses lèvres, et bien plus encore, quelle femme pourrait s'attendrir sur un homme au passé aussi lourd que le sien... Certainement pas une amie de Harry Potter, il en était certain ! Une seule chose le rassérénait : par son attitude, il avait certainement dissuadé la jeune fille de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, il pourrait donc ruminer ses idées noires toute la soirée.  
  
A 21h pile pourtant, Hermione serra les poings et pénétra dans le cachot de son professeur sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Elle était bien décidée à l'affronter face à face, alors, fi des conventions. Silencieusement, elle avança jusqu'au bureau et se planta devant Rogue, une farouche expression de défi sur le visage.  
  
« Je suis venue terminer ce que j'avais commencé hier », annonça-t-elle, aussi calmement qu'elle le put, ignorant les battements sourds qui cognaient dans sa poitrine. Severus sursauta en l'apercevant. « Vous êtes folle, souffla-t-il, partez, partez immédiatement ». Il la dévorait des yeux, elle était venue, il ignorait dans quel but, mais elle était venue et contre toute attente, un bonheur sans nom l'envahissait.  
  
Mais il ne devait pas, il devait résister à la tentation et la seule défense qu'il connût était l'attaque, aussi, retrouvant sa morgue, il lui lança à la figure.  
  
« Terminer ce que vous avez commencé... Voila qui est bien présomptueux, Mademoiselle Granger ! A moins que j'ai méjugé de vos...talents... Auquel cas, ce n'est pas le travail de mon elfe que j'aurais du vous attribuer»  
  
La jeune fille se hissa à genoux sur le bureau, prenant délibérément une pose provocante : « Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer d'avis, vous savez... »  
  
Il se leva, affolé, sentant, comme la veille, le désir se répandre en lui comme un philtre puissant. « Partez Granger, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis, quittez cet endroit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »  
  
Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle avait perçu dans le tremblement de sa voix la réponse aux questions qui la taraudaient depuis la veille. Il était troublé et un sentiment de triomphe, teinté d'une autre émotion qu'elle ne savait définir, emplit son âme. Elle détenait sur cet homme un pouvoir qui l'intimidait autant qu'il la grisait. Elle avança une main hésitante et commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise du maître des potions !  
  
« Vous me torturez, Hermione, arrêtez ce manège tout de suite... Mais la voix de Severus n'était plus qu'un murmure !  
  
« N'oubliez pas que je suis, tous les soirs, votre elfe ! Il est donc de mon devoir de prévenir le moindre de vos désirs », répondit-elle, enhardie de l'avoir entendu prononcer son prénom pour la première fois.  
  
Malgré son apparente assurance, elle n'en menait pas large, se demandant où son insolence la mènerait. Elle avait voulu briser la carapace de cet homme mystérieux et ses gestes la conduisaient sur un terrain inconnu...  
  
Soudain un cri étouffé jaillit de la gorge de Rogue et il laissa tomber sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle se releva, alors face à lui, explorant toujours de ses mains avides le corps fin et sec de celui que, contre toute attente, elle avait choisi pour être son premier amant.  
  
Elle se laissa glisser à ses genoux et entreprit de défaire son pantalon. Avec délicatesse, elle embrassa le ventre plat, laissant ses mains vagabonder le long de son dos, de ses fesses. Candidement, elle réinventait avec un instinct sûr les gestes de l'amour. Sa bouche effectuait maintenant de lents va-et-vient sur le sexe tendu de son homme. La sensation était étrange pour la novice qu'elle était, mais elle se délectait des réactions de Severus, de ses longs gémissements sourds, des frissons qu'elle sentait naître sur sa peau.  
  
Il l'attrapa soudain par la taille et l'installa sur le bureau. Tandis qu'il la déshabillait, elle saisit le regard brûlant qu'il dardait vers elle, et à son tour, il s'agenouilla ! De sa langue experte, il entreprit alors de donner à la jeune fille autant de plaisir que lui-même en avait ressenti. Hermione rougit d'abord puis se laissa aller aux émotions qui la submergeaient. Elle comprit confusément que tout son être se trouvait à cet instant concentré dans son intimité comblée. Elle se sentait paradoxalement infiniment vivante et totalement incapable de faire le moindre geste. La jouissance l'emporta dans un cri tandis qu'elle cherchait avidement le regard de son amant.  
  
Il s'était relevé et la regardait avec flamme : « Vous me rendez fou, Hermione Granger, savez-vous cela ? » Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit au plus près de lui, cherchant à joindre leur corps dans une ultime union. Il agrippa le bassin de la jeune fille et doucement l'amena à lui. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand la fleur de son innocence céda. Il s'éloigna, effaré : « Non... je ne pensais pas, je ne savais pas.... » balbutia-t-il. Posant un doigt sur sa bouche, elle lui intima le silence. Vaincu, il revint en elle avec une plainte rauque et, reprenant sa danse érotique, atteint lui aussi les sommets de l'ivresse.  
  
Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent longuement. Rogue reprit le premier la parole : « Mais qu'avez-vous fait, Hermione, qu'avez-vous fait ? Avez-vous perdu la raison ? » Il reprenait peu à peu conscience et l'invraisemblance de la situation lui apparaissait clairement.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle voulait des mots tendres, de longs baisers, il était inutile qu'il joue davantage au professeur et à l'élève avec elle...  
  
« J'ai fait mon choix, répliqua t-elle doucement, et ce choix, c'est vous »  
  
« Eh bien, vous avez fait le mauvais choix, vous vous êtes donnée à moi sans réfléchir. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui... »  
  
Il fut interrompu par des coups pressants à la porte du donjon. Prompt à la réaction, il réajusta vivement ses vêtements, imité à la seconde suivante par une Hermione tremblante. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Dumbledore ! Comment lui expliquerait-elle sa présence ici ?  
  
Lui faisant signe de se cacher, Severus alla ouvrir. Un elfe affolé déboula dans le bureau sombre. La jeune fille sautant sur ses pieds s'exclama : « Dobby, que fais tu ici ?»  
  
L'esclave affranchi semblait hors d'haleine et s'adressa à eux d'un ton saccadé...  
  
« C'est Galwick, vite, Il faut aller le chercher, c'est urgent... » 


	4. Nocturne

_merci encore pour vos commentaires... quel enthousiasme pour mes gribouillages! (là, je joue la modeste, mais je suis en fait HORRIBLEMENT, EPOUVANTABLEMENT fière quand je reçois des gentilles review...)_

_faut que je fasse attention à la grosse tête.... bon ben, je vais me soigner.... en entendant....  
**voila l'opus 4...**_

Rogue et Hermione, d'une même élan, suivirent Dobby et s'élancèrent hors du cachot. Le professeur se tourna vers la jeune fille : « Restez ici ! » Mais elle ne tint pas compte du conseil et continua à emboîter son pas pressé. Retrouvant son habituel ton blessant, il ajouta : « Mademoiselle Granger, je vous ai donné un ordre, l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout se double donc d'un épouvantable pot-de-colle ! » Elle se raidit sous l'insulte de celui qui, quelques instants auparavant, s'était montré le plus tendre des amants. Mais elle pinça les lèvres et persista, sans mot dire ! C'était, en quelques sortes, à cause d'elle que Galwick avait recouvré sa liberté et elle se devait d'être là si ce dernier courait un quelconque danger.  
  
Dobby courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes maigres le lui permettaient. En haletant, il expliqua à ses deux compagnons « J'ai caché Galwick dans la cabane hurlante, ... » Ils arrivèrent tous trois au saule cogneur et se faufilèrent dans le passage secret en évitant tant bien que mal les coups traîtres des branches. 

  
  
Dans la cabane, une myriade d'étincelles colorées les accueillit, jaillissant d'une baguette que le serviteur de Rogue tenait maladroitement. Les yeux déments, il esquissait une sorte de danse hypnotique, tournant sur lui-même à en perdre l'équilibre.  
  
Devant cette démonstration, le professeur et la jeune fille restèrent bouche bée. Mais, réagissant promptement, Rogue éleva sa baguette et lança un « petrificus totallus ». L'elfe se raidit et tomba comme une masse. Rogue s'agenouilla alors à coté de lui et une moue se peignit sur son visage ! « Il est ivre mort ... Dobby, explique-nous ce qui s'est pass ! »  
  
Le petit être baissa craintivement la tête, l'air gêné, et secoua ses oreilles pointues avec une expression d'impuissance. « Je n'en sais rien, monsieur, Dobby a emmené Galwick à Pré-au-Lard ce matin et l'a laissé un instant pour aller acheter de nouvelles chaussettes à Winky. Quand Dobby est revenu, Galwick avait bu trop de bieraubeurre et avait volé une baguette. Il l'agitait dans tous les sens en prononçant des mots bizarres... » Il se tut un instant, ses yeux globuleux semblaient encore plus larges que d'habitude et ruisselaient de larmes : « Dobby s'en veut, Dobby n'aurait pas du... » Et se précipitant contre la paroi de bois de la cabane, il commença à se cogner furieusement la tête. Hermione bondit à ses cotés et l'attrapa par les épaules. « Dobby, tu n'y es pour rien, calme toi ! »  
  
Rogue s'était, entre temps, penché plus près de l'elfe entravé. Il déclara, après avoir reniflé son haleine : « il n'a pas bu de bieraubeurre ! Il a ingurgité quelque chose d'autre... quelque chose que je ne connais pas ! »  
  
Son air perplexe intrigua Hermione... cependant, Severus n'en dévoila pas davantage. « Mademoiselle Granger, vous allez l'emmener dans mes appartements et veiller à ce qu'il soit installé convenablement pour la nuit ! Dobby, tu l'accompagnes ! Tachez d'être discrets en regagnant le château ! Je vais aller enquêter à Pré-au-Lard, voir si il y a des témoins de ce lamentable incident. »  
  
Il avait repris son habituelle mine austère et Hermione, comprenant que le moment n'était pas à la protestation, se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. En se concentrant pour déplacer ce fardeau plus lourd que ceux sur lesquels elle s'était exercée en classe, elle agita sa baguette en direction de l'elfe paralysé et prononça distinctement « mobilicorpus ». Le petit corps se souleva dans les airs, précédant la jeune fille qui, en maintenant sa baguette au dessus de son ventre, réussit sans trop de peine à le guider jusqu'au passage secret.

  
  
Apres leur départ, Rogue resta seul un instant dans la pénombre bienfaisante de la cabane, se remémorant les événements de la journée. Elles étaient bien loin, les heures où il s'était solennellement juré d'éviter Hermione à tout prix. Désormais, il partageait plusieurs secrets avec elle, dont un secret bien doux, mais bien embarrassant ! Il sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit, marchant d'un bon pas vers le village, laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Une aventure avec une de ses élèves, lui, le ténébreux et redouté professeur Rogue, c'était tout bonnement surréaliste ! Pourtant, il avait goûté entre ses bras un plaisir inédit, un plaisir qui, s'il en avait l'occasion... Mais il ne provoquerait pas cette occasion, se raisonna-t-il, quel scandale cela ferait si quelqu'un en venait à tout découvrir. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre... Et pourtant, cette aventure serait peut être la dernière de sa vie... Après tout, qui savait comment se finirait la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres ?  
  
Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il poussa la porte du cabaret le plus connu de Pre-au-lard : « La tête de sanglier », dans lequel traînait tout ce que le monde sorcier connaissait d'individus peu recommandables ! C'est ici que son investigation commençait.

Hermione avait rejoint sans encombres le cachot de son professeur et bordé l'elfe qui reprenait doucement conscience. Elle le veillait à présent tout en examinant l'étrange baguette que Rogue avait trouvée entre ses mains. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune des baguettes qu'elle avait vues jusque là. Le bois en était rugueux et grossièrement taillé, bien loin des articles soignés qu'on trouvait chez Ollivanders ! A qui donc pouvait-elle appartenir ? Elle devrait absolument interroger Galwick dès son réveil.  
  
Justement, ce dernier s'agitait sur sa couche, articulant des mots incompréhensibles. La jeune fille tendit l'oreille, elle parviendrait peut-être à glaner quelques indices sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Avec peine, elle distingua les mots « géants... maîtres... fini... pouvoir... combat » dans le charabia de l'elfe endormi. Elle écarquilla les yeux... Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait eu vent qu'un ou plusieurs géants s'apprêtaient à prendre le pouvoir ? Ou qu'un nouveau maître avait pris le pouvoir chez les géants ? En tout état de cause, il était question d'un combat ! Le danger était-il imminent ? Les géants étaient-ils descendus de leurs montagnes ? Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un au plus tôt, décida-t-elle. Elle devait prévenir Rogue. Il saurait quoi faire et qui alerter. Vivement qu'il revienne !  
  
Elle jeta un œil à la grande horloge qui s'élevait dans l'ombre. Quatre heures du matin, déj ! Voila trois heures qu'elle avait quitté Severus dans la cabane hurlante. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore revenu ? Pré-au-Lard était, comme tous les villages, quasiment vide la nuit. Mais s'y promener seul n'était pas sans péril !  
  
Les pensées tourbillonnaient et les scénarios les plus farfelus se bousculaient sous son crâne. Elle imaginait Rogue en sang, abandonné dans une ruelle après avoir été molesté par des sorciers mal intentionnés. Elle l'imaginait coincé par une bande de mangemorts et livrant combat, seul contre tous.  
  
Elle s'affola, elle devait aller lui porter secours ! Elle seule savait où il se trouvait en ce moment et il ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre. Tant pis pour les recommandations qu'il lui avait données, elle était trop inquiète. Elle se glissa dans les couloirs, priant pour ne pas croiser Rusard ou son maudit animal, puis dès qu'elle eut passé les portes du château, elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au centre du village.  
  
Hors d'haleine, elle s'arrêta enfin, scrutant de tous cotés pour apercevoir sa chère silhouette noire. Elle commença à déambuler dans les allées désertes,à sa recherche, tâchant vainement d'ignorer sa terreur naissante, quand un craquement derrière elle la fit se retourner brusquement. Deux jeunes hommes massifs s'approchaient d'elle à grand pas, échangeant un regard complice. « Regarde-moi ce joli minois » s'exclama l'un deux à voix haute « C'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise une mignonne dans ce coin ». Hermione se raidit, et tentant de cacher les tremblements de sa voix, réussit à balbutier : « Je cherche un homme... en homme en noir... avec les cheveux noirs ».  
  
Le plus grand des individus se pencha vers elle et lui souffla son haleine avinée à la figure en passant la main sur sa chevelure négligée « Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas les blonds ? » « Ou les bruns ? » renchérit l'autre en agrippant le bras de la jeune fille si fort qu'elle en grimaça de douleur.  
  
La menace devenait précise, Hermione chercha impulsivement à se détacher. Mais les deux sorciers ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. « Ttttt.... Où veux tu donc t'enfuir comme ça, tu sais que c'est dangereux de traîner par ici la nuit ». « Tu devrais même nous remercier de t'avoir trouvée... » ajouta l'autre, posant ses lèvres pâteuses dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui commença à se débattre comme une furie. Mais ils la maintenaient fermement clouée contre un mur, posant leurs mains épaisses sur son corps vacillant... elle cria, griffa et mordit à l'aveuglette. Mais rien n'y fit, lorsque les doigts contractés de l'un des hommes se resserrèrent sur son cou, elle poussa un cri aigu en fermant les yeux.  
  
« Impedimenta ». Une voix déchira l'obscurité et l'emprise sur la gorge de la jeune fille se relâcha. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle court. « Pugnis Certamen » Les deux malfrats reculèrent sous l'impact d'un choc invisible. L'un d'eux se frotta douloureusement la tempe tandis qu'un poing invisible atteignait l'autre au menton. Une pluie de coups se déversa sur eux et ils filèrent sans demander leur reste.  
  
Severus se précipita alors auprès d'Hermione, vérifiant qu'elle était indemne. Elle plongea la tête au creux de son épaule et se mit à pleurer doucement, tandis qu'avec précaution, il entourait sa taille pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui jeta un regard éperdu de reconnaissance, mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent qu'une lueur glaciale dans ceux de Rogue.  
  
« Par tous les diables, pourriez vous m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquez ici ? » Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour bredouiller une explication, mais il l'arrêta avant même qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot. « Oh non, ne dites rien, je connais vos raisons... vous foncez tête baissée sans réfléchir un instant au danger, ou encore moins aux conséquences de vos actes. N'avez vous donc pas une once de cervelle ? Savez vous ce qui serait arrivé si je ne vous avais pas entendue crier ? »  
  
La jeune fille baissa la tête, rageante et honteuse. Il avait raison, elle le savait, mais elle venait de subir un choc et considérait ses réprimandes comme une injustice. «Filons vers la cabane hurlante, c'est le chemin le plus court pour rentrer à Poudlard ! » Elle le suivit sans un mot. 

Le trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb. Hermione attendait que Severus lui prodigue quelques paroles de réconfort, mais celui ci refusait même de la regarder. «Homme sans cœur et sans âme, pensa t-elle avec rancune, si tu avais la moindre idée de ce que j'ai enduré... » Elle était sur le point d'exploser quand elle s'engagea devant lui dans le passage secret qui menait au collège. Quand le gazon de Poudlard apparut enfin au bout du tunnel elle s'y laissa choir avec soulagement en attendant que son professeur la rejoigne. Les étoiles commençaient à pâlir et, bien que le soleil d'automne fût encore loin, on sentait la nuit qui s'évanouissait peu à peu.  
  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux, fourbue par ses aventures nocturnes, elle sentait encore la sueur qui perlait à son front. Rogue apparut sous le tronc centenaire, dardant sur elle un regard qui sembla déjà plus indulgent que tout à l'heure. La jeune fille s'attendrit et remarqua que lui aussi avait les traits tirés et que son teint semblait bien plus pale encore que d'ordinaire. Il se dégagea agilement de la galerie souterraine. Hélas, une racine mouvante du saule cogneur le fit trébucher et il s'affala sur Hermione qui tendit les bras afin d'amortir sa chute.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur l'herbe, face à face et la jeune fille avança sans réfléchir ses lèvres vers celles de Severus. Ce fut comme un déclic et ils s'embrassèrent avec voracité, exorcisant dans cet enlacement toutes les tensions de la nuit. Leurs mains se cherchaient, se trouvaient. Leurs corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, avidement, les mains de Rogue assaillaient les cuisses de nymphe d'Hermione, relevant sa robe déjà froissée, arrachant sa culotte dans un grognement indistinct.

Sa bouche commença à explorer la peau veloutée de son cou avec ferveur tandis qu'il tentait maladroitement de se dévêtir. Ses doigts s'égarèrent entre les jambes de la jeune fille qui réagit immédiatement avec un gémissement. La fougue de Severus l'entraînait dans un tourbillon étourdissant. Son étreinte était bien différente de celle quelle avait connue quelques heures auparavant. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de sauvage, elle avait le goût brut de la terre humide qui les accueillait.

Sans attendre, il s'unit à elle avec force, et entreprit de longs va-et- vient en elle. Puis subitement, il agrippa sa taille et se retourna, la plaçant au dessus de lui. Hermione, déroutée par cette nouveauté, ne sut tout d'abord pas comment réagir et interrogea des yeux son amant. Celui-ci sembla alors sortir de sa transe il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'étudiante et se mit à la guider avec plus de douceur.

Dans les yeux habituellement insondables de son professeur, Hermione voyait brûler une flamme farouche qui perçait la nuit. Troublée, elle aventura ses doigts sur le ventre dur qui se contractait sous la montée implacable du désir. Peu à peu, elle épousa le rythme mené par le sexe impatient de l'homme qui ondulait sous elle. Leurs hanches s'éloignaient et se soudaient tour à tour.

Hermione se sentait grisée... La douceur de l'herbe sous ses genoux, les bruits de la foret, et Severus allongé, ses yeux ténébreux levés vers les siens... Severus qui se livrait à elle, qui lui faisait découvrir des délices inconnus. Un picotement maintenant familier naquit au creux de ses cuisses, des ondes, d'abord imperceptibles, se propagèrent en elle, incendiant rapidement tout son corps. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son cri.

Mais son amant l'encouragea, levant sa main vers elle pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux : « oui, viens, viens ma douce... » Galvanisée par ces paroles, elle laissa libre cours à ses sensations et une explosion dans le secret de son ventre la chavira tandis qu'elle sentait Rogue la suivre dans la jouissance.

Epuisée, elle retomba sur le torse de son professeur et chercha sa main dans l'obscurité. Il avait les yeux perdus dans les étoiles, et déclara sans oser la regarder : « Je suis désolé, j'ai été brutal, je me suis laissé trop emporter... » Hermione répondit, un sourire dans la voix : « Ne regrette rien, j'ai aimé faire l'amour avec toi !... Cela... sonnait juste. » Elle pesait soigneusement ses mots, craignant un peu sa réaction puisqu'elle le tutoyait pour la première fois.

Il ne réagit pas à sa marque d'audace, et se releva en réajustant ses vêtements. Il lui tendit gentiment la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. « Nous verrons tout cela demain, Granger, pour l'heure, nous devons nous dépêcher de rentrer avant que le jour se lève »...


	5. La révolte des elfes

oops.. ben j'en ai mis du temps, à l'ecrire ce chapitre... Je vous presentes mes plus plates excuses... Pour ma défense, votre honneur, je dois vous avouer que j'etais plongée jusqu'aux yeux dans mon déménagement (Youpi,vive les meubles en kit et les etagères à installer...)

Merci a tous les rewievers du dernier chapitre... pourvu que mon retard ne vous ait pas dissuadés de lire ce nouvel opus...oh non oh non, j'aime trop les reviews...

**Disclaimer**: les personnages appatrtiennent à J.K.Rowling.; moi, je fais rien qu'à copier... et le pire, c'est que ça m'amuse!

Chapitre 5: La révolte des elfes

Affalée sur son bureau Hermione menait une haute lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle ne remarquait même pas les regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient Ron et Harry ! Ceux-ci avaient l'air parfaitement ébahis ! Ils avaient déjà vu Hermione triste, Hermione en colère, Hermione insurgée... Mais Jamais Hermione inattentive !

Mais la jeune fille, aujourd'hui, se souciait bien peu de ses études ! Elle repassait sans cesse le déroulement des événements de la veille, ne sachant pas quelle signification leur donner. Après leur folle étreinte sous les arbres, Rogue et elle avaient traversé le grand parc en silence, trop fatigués, sans doute, pour formuler la moindre pensée cohérente.

Seulement, lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés dans le grand hall, le professeur avait pris la main de son amante entre les siennes et, plantant son regard dans le sien ; lui avait soufflé tout bas, à l'oreille : « Je veux que vous me promettiez, miss Gr... Hermione, de ne pas dire un mot de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Pas un mot. »

Puis, il avait observé les doigts de la jeune fille, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi en faire, et lui lança un regard incertain, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose sans trouver les mots.

Finalement, il pressa furtivement sa paume contre la sienne ; se détourna, et se dirigea en silence vers ses appartements.

Interdite, la jeune fille était restée sans réaction. Comme un zombie, elle avait regagné sa chambre et s'était jetée sur son lit ! Il lui restait une heure à peine avant que l'heure du petit déjeuner ne sonne ! Elle avait tout juste le temps pour se rafraîchir un peu et tenter de faire bonne figure en cours...

« Bonne figure... c'était un peu trop ambitieux.» se dit elle en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas écrit une ligne depuis le début de la journée et que son visage, appuyé sur ses mains, se rapprochait dangereusement du pupitre. Son cerveau était trop embrumé pour suivre les cours, cependant, les questions se bousculaient sous son crâne :

Rogue avait il trouvé des indices sur la mésaventure de Galwick ?

Etait il furieux contre elle d'avoir, involontairement, provoqué cette situation en libérant l'elfe ?

Et quels étaient ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle ? Ils avaient fait l'amour deux fois au cours de la nuit, mais ce diable d'homme avait l'art et la manière de souffler le chaud et le froid, tant et si bien que la jeune fille ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'en tenir à ce propos.

Et surtout, surtout, quels étaient ses sentiments, à elle ? Elle s'était donnée corps et âme à Rogue, l'homme qui, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, avait toujours eu un comportement ambigu à son égard et à l'égard de ses amis ! Certes, il avait à plusieurs reprises, sauvé leurs vies ; certes, il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et Hermione savait que, théoriquement, elle pouvait le compter parmi ses alliés dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Mais il était toujours resté, même en ces circonstances, froid et coupant, parfois même injuste envers les Gryffondor... Alors comment le considérer comme un ami ? Et pire encore, comment pouvait elle tomber amoureuse de lui ?

« Amoureuse », le mot éclata dans sa tête avec la violence d'un coup de tonnerre... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle était trop jeune et Rogue n'était pas la bonne personne... Et puis, elle avait trop entendu, les années précédentes, ses compagnes de chambres s'exalter et minauder sur ce terme, n'hésitant jamais, du reste, à s'affirmer follement et assurément « amoureuses » de deux personnes différentes à quinze jours d'intervalle. Elle appréciait, en partie pour cela, sa condition de préfète en chef, qui lui permettait depuis cette année de bénéficier d'une chambre isolée, la maintenant à l'écart des pépiement futiles des filles de son age.

Le tempérament rationnel d'Hermione lui en avait fait déduire que l'amour était une notion galvaudée, que la recherche de l'âme sœur était une pure perte de temps. Elle avait pris son parti du fait, que devenue adulte, il était bien plus raisonnable de trouver un compagnon agréable avec qui partager sa vie dans un climat de sérénité et d'estime mutuelle, à l'image du couple que formaient son père et sa mère.

Elle avait même imaginé que ce compagnon pourrait être Viktor, ou Harry ou Ron, si ces deux là devenaient un peu plus matures. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'envisageait pas, à l'instar des autres adolescentes, de courir après l'embrasement ou la passion... c'était vain, puéril, insensé... enfin, tout le contraire d'elle...

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas amoureuse, décida-t-elle, et surtout pas de Rogue, la fatigue et les émotions de la nuit auront embrouillé mes pensées... Je ne partage avec lui que du plaisir »

« Et quel plaisir !» se remémora-t-elle en rosissant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable de perdre toute retenue comme elle l'avait fait la nuit précédente. Elle n'était certes pas fleur bleue et accordait une importance très relative au fait d'avoir perdu sa virginité, mais lorsqu'il lui était arrivé de se représenter sa « première fois », elle l'avait plutôt imaginée douce et câline, emmaillée de mots tendres et de regards complices.

Tout au contraire, dans les bras de Severus, elle s'était révélée bouillonnante et impulsive, et son audace avait vite balayé sa timidité et son inexpérience... La lionne qui était en elle se réveillait... « Voilà pourquoi le choixpeau a renoncé à m'envoyer à Serdaigle, pensa-t-elle avec un demi sourire... l'intellect ne représente apparemment pas 100% de ma personnalité... »

La journée se tirait abominablement en longueur. Entre chaque cours, Hermione tachait d'avoir avec Harry et Ron une conversation cohérente. Elle devait produire pour cela un effort considérable car, étonnés de la voir si ravagée, ils la bombardaient de questions, et elle répugnait à leur mentir. Bien sûr, il aurait été incongru de leur raconter toute l'histoire par le menu, mais elle aurait aimé au moins partager avec eux quelques unes de ses interrogations.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle vit arriver l'heure du dîner. Elle entra dans la grande salle, admirant, comme chaque jour, le ciel qui se dessinait sur le plafond animé. Elle lança un regard timide à la table des professeurs où Mac Gonagall, Dumbledore et Rogue se tenaient, l'air préoccupé. Elle s'attarda sur le visage fermé de Severus, ce visage qu'elle avait vu se transformer sous l'effet du désir. Pourrait elle, ce soir encore, se blottir dans ses bras ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit le brouhaha qui s'élevait de la salle que lorsque celui-ci se transforma en une clameur assourdissante. Tournant la tête, elle vit tous les élèves, la fourchette à la main, manifestant devant leur assiette, qui, comme d'habitude, avait jailli de la table... mais vides.

Ron s'exclama bruyamment : « Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, je meurs de faim, moi, je suis en pleine croissance... »

« En pleine croissance ? se moqua Harry, tu vas bientôt atteindre le menton de Hagrid, il serait largement temps que tu t'arrêtes !! Mais j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qui se passe ici ! »

« Les elfes, songea immédiatement Hermione, il est arrivé quelque chose aux elfes du collège ! » Elle chercha son amant du regard. Avait il tiré les mêmes conclusions qu'elle ? Mais elle ne vit que le bout de robe de sorcier voleter tandis qu'il se faufilait à travers une porte dérobée.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore, s'était levé et affichait un sourire de façade sous lequel on pouvait cependant percevoir une véritable anxiété. Levant les bras afin d'obtenir le silence, il parla d'un ton apaisant :

«Mes collègues et moi-même avons décidé, aujourd'hui, de vous faire connaître un peu mieux le monde des moldus... vous pouvez considérer cela comme une sorte de fête ! Ce soir, nous préparerons nous-mêmes ce que nous mangerons, et sans recourir à la magie »

Il fit apparaître, au bout de la salle, une immense table couverte de tous les ingrédients et de tous les accessoires de cuisine possibles et imaginables.

« Vous trouverez sur cette table tout ce dont vous aurez besoin... J'ajoute qu'un concours est organisé, et que celui qui aura réussi la meilleure recette fera gagner cinquante points à sa maison. Le professeur Mac Gonagall, le professeur Chourave et moi-même serons les juges et goûterons à chacun de vos plats... Maintenant, chers élèves, à vos casseroles... »

« Bravo, pensa Hermione, il a bien rattrapé l'incident. », mais elle n'était pas dupe ; et savait bien qu'il avait tout improvisé... Du reste, le regard de Mac Gonagall, perplexe à l'idée de tester les réalisations culinaires des apprentis sorciers lui en donnait une autre preuve.

Plantant là ses camarades, elle quitta la grande salle. Elle devait savoir ce qui se tramait chez les elfes ! D'une part, elle se sentait en partie responsable de la situation, et d'autre part, elle était en général bien reçue chez les elfes de maison qu'elle traitait toujours avec égard. Elle parviendrait donc peut être à apprendre quelque chose !

Elle arriva essoufflée devant la porte des cuisines, où elle retrouva Dumbledore - Dieu sait comment il avait fait pour parcourir cette distance aussi vite alors qu'il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard et Rogue. Tous deux, la mine sombre, cherchaient sans succès, à pénétrer dans la pièce et échangeait des regards inquiets. Elle s'approcha, constatant qu'une étrange vapeur blanche et glacée émergeait du trou de la serrure et de l'interstice situé entre le plancher et la porte, et entendit quelques bribes de la discussion que tenaient les deux professeurs : « C'est peine perdue, Severus, ils refusent catégoriquement de nous laisser entrer... il faudrait que... »

Sans reprendre son souffle, l'étudiante les interrompit.

« C'est moi, Professeur Dumbledore, c'est moi qui suis la cause de tout cela... Laissez-moi vous raconter... »

Elle fut arrêtée net par Rogue qui la fusilla du regard.

« Mademoiselle Granger, nous savons tous que vous vous sentez au plus haut point concernée par le sort des elfes de maison, mais pour l'heure, votre place n'est pas ici, et je vous demande instamment d'aller rejoindre les élèves de votre maison. »

« Mais... protesta la jeune fille, c'est moi qui... »

« Suffit, Granger ! J'ai déjà averti le professeur Dumbledore que j'avais renvoyé mon elfe à la suite d'une erreur impardonnable qu'il a commise, et qu'il est peut-être la cause de ce chaos... le fait que vous ayez - malencontreusement - assisté à cette scène, ne vous implique pas au point que nous ne puissions pas nous passer de vous en ce moment. Veuillez, _je vous prie_, rejoindre la grande salle. »

Hermione resta sans réaction, et se retint de lui une envoyer une réplique cinglante, qui lui rappellerait qu'il ne pouvait plus, désormais, la considérer comme une élève ordinaire... Mais devant Dumbledore, elle s'abstint et se contenta de jeter un regard assassin à Severus... Mais en scrutant le visage de ce dernier, elle décela au fond de ses yeux une supplique muette : « Apporte moi ton soutien... »

Elle tourna donc les talons et les laissa vaquer à leurs occupations sans faire d'histoire.

Elle rejoint ses deux meilleurs amis, empêtrés dans leur recette improvisée... Une longue coulée de jaune d'œuf glissait lentement sur la joue de Harry tandis que les vêtements de Ron étaient maculés de diverses substances indéfinissables.

Elle la voyant arriver, ils eurent l'air soulagé.

« Enfin, Hermione, s'exclama Ron, mais où étais-tu donc passée ? Tu t'y connais en cuisine moldue ? Harry ne sait rien faire d'autre que de cuire des œufs au bacon... »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire en découvrant la matière plâtreuse, à la couleur incertaine que ses amis mélangeaient vigoureusement, ambitionnant, sans doute de lui donner ainsi une consistance liquide.

« Euh... vous êtes censés préparer quoi, exactement ? » s'enquit Hermione en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

« Une sorte de... gâteau au chocolat » répondit piteusement Ron avec une moue dégoûtée, mais qu'est ce qui a pris à Dumbledore de nous demander cet exercice sans nous prévenir... Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à ma mère de nous envoyer une recette... Vraiment quelle idée ! »

« Mais que vous êtes naïfs ! s'exclama alors Hermione malgré elle, vous ne comprenez donc pas que ce n'était pas prévu et qu'il y a un problème avec les el... »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, prenant conscience qu'elle était sur le point d'en dire trop...

« Un problème avec quoi... ? » insista Harry, dont le regard perspicace s'était allumé.

« Avec les œufs, se rattrapa tant bien que mal Hermione...euh... un problème avec les œufs... Euh... dans votre recette... Il y en a beaucoup trop... »

Elle retroussa ses manches. « Bien, je ne suis pas experte en cuisine, mais, il ne me semble pas bien difficile de faire mieux que ça... »

Ils se mirent tous les trois à la tâche et l'impair d'Hermione fut vite oublié, même si Harry lui lançait de temps à autre des regards intrigués... Se laissant gagner par la bonne humeur, riant et s'envoyant des poignées de farine à la figure, ils réussirent à élaborer un dessert honorable, même s'il était loin de la merveilleuse charlotte aux fraises que Ginny avait réussi de main de maître, et qui remporta haut la main le concours, ex-aequo avec Hannah Abbot qui avait confectionné une délicieuse tarte à la citrouille !

A la nuit tombée, Hermione regagna sa chambre, épuisée par sa nuit blanche et la soirée inattendue qu'elle avait passée... Son cerveau embrumé ne parvenait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Pourtant, les questions sans réponse s'accumulaient, et rien, d'ordinaire, ne l'agaçait davantage que de voir quelque chose résister à son raisonnement.

« Severus doit connaître certaines réponses » lui soufflait une petite voix, mais elle se refusait à aller le déranger... Il l'avait vertement rabrouée tout à l'heure et sa fierté lui interdisait d'aller le relancer dans ses appartements. Et puis elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il la recevrait maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus amants, et elle ne se sentait pas la force de se voir repousser ou de lui tenir tête...

Elle s'affala sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux mi-clos... quand soudain des coups timides furent frappés à sa porte.

Le cœur battant, elle alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec un Rogue, pâle et échevelé, les yeux creusés par la fatigue et les soucis. Sans dire un mot, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer,... l'instant était trop précieux et trop fragile pour le gâcher avec des paroles.

Silencieusement, il s'assit sur le lit et leva les yeux vers elle, et se racla la gorge avec un air gêné « Euh...Je crois que tu as le droit à quelques éclaircissements... »

Elle vint le rejoindre sur l'édredon... Sursautant, il s'écarta pour laisser une bonne distance entre eux deux.

Prenant son souffle, Severus déclara : « Il y a tout lieu de croire que Galwick ne s'est pas simplement enivré à Pré-au-Lard, et qu'il n'a pas volé de baguette...On la lui a donnée... bref, il semble qu'il ait été enrôlé pour fomenter une révolte. Il a dû faire une rencontre... On ne sait pas de qui il s'agit, mais cette personne lui a fait ingurgiter un philtre magique, tant et si bien que Galwick lui a appris qu'il travaillait à Poudlard et qu'il avait été libéré... »

Hermione étouffa un cri en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. « Mais tout le monde doit savoir alors, que c'est moi qui l'ai libéré, et tout le monde doit savoir comment... »

« Non. J'ai raconté à Dumbledore que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cette situation, il a eu... l'air de me croire, même si je doute que votre arrivée fracassante devant les cuisines ne lui ait pas mis la puce à l'oreille... Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêlée à cela »

Hermione lui attrapa les mains et murmura « Merci ! ». Il esquissa un sourire, mais ne chercha pas a se détacher d'Hermione qui à présent, s'était rapprochée de lui pour mieux recevoir ses confidences.

« Apparemment, continua-t-il, le personnage que Galwick a rencontré l'a monté contre les sorciers... et depuis son retour à Poudlard hier, il a réussi à soulever l'ensemble des elfes... Ce soir, en lieu et place de son dîner, Dumbledore a reçu un mot dans son assiette, où il était écrit que dorénavant, ils refusaient de travailler. Tu connais les positions de Dumbledore à cet égard, ils considère que les elfes n'ont pas à être exploités, aussi il a voulu parlementer et proposer qu'ils soient dorénavant payés et traités comme des employés ordinaires, mais ils ont refusé de nous ouvrir la porte des cuisines... J'ai même reçu, par le trou de la serrure, un sort de vrille dans le dos... Les pouvoirs magiques des elfes sont très puissants, mais ils ne s'en servent généralement pas, de peur de déplaire à leurs maîtres. »

« T'es-tu au moins soigné ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation... Il sembla alors très faible et très las. Elle entreprit de le défaire de sa robe de sorcier... Il se laissa faire sans réagir et elle découvrit avec horreur une énorme trace de sang séché étalé sur la peau pâle de Severus. Avec infiniment de douceur, elle entreprit de nettoyer la plaie en l'incitant à poursuivre son histoire.

« Mais qui a bien pu embrigader les elfes, quel intérêt y a t-il a les faire cesser de travailler ? Je comprends qu'on puisse vouloir les libérer, mais pourquoi les pousser à la révolte ? »

« La réponse est pourtant évidente, rétorqua Severus d'un ton brisé. Qui peut avoir intérêt à déstabiliser le monde sorcier ? »

L'étudiante retint un cri : « Tu veux dire que c'est ... Voldemort ? »

Rogue grimaça en frottant son bras : « Ne prononce pas ce nom ! »

«Tu sais, les sorciers ont fait de nombreuses erreurs, par le passé, ils ont eu tendance à vouloir tout dominer... Ils se sont éloignés du monde des moldus. Les elfes et les gobelins, eux, ont été quasiment réduits en esclavage... Quant à tous ceux qui refusaient leur autorité - les géants, les centaures et bien d'autres créatures encore - les sorciers les ont peu à peu refoulés ou exclus... La dernière dérive, c'était bien sûr de vouloir éliminer tout ce qui n'était pas purement sorcier... les « sangs de bourbe »... Je sais que tu connais l'expression... »

Hermione tressaillit... « Bien sûr, je connais, mais maintenant, cela ne m'atteint plus. Mais cela veut il dire que Voldemort est venu à Pré-au-Lard ? »

De nouveau, Rogue frissonna, Hermione ne sut dire si cela était dû à l'évocation du mage noir, ou au picotement provoqué par le désinfectant magique qu'elle appliquait sur sa blessure.

« Non, bien sûr, il aura sans doute envoyé quelqu'un... C'est justement ce qui nous pose problème... On ignore qui cela peut bien être... J'ai interrogé tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés hier, ils n'ont pas vu le moindre inconnu dans le village.

Le sombre seigneur veut sans doute isoler les sorciers et rallier toutes les créatures magiques à ses cotés...et nous attaquer par les marges... Ce ne sera pas bien difficile, vu le comportement hautain que nous avons adoptée depuis toujours, les elfes seront des auxiliaires de grand poids... Ils sont au courant de bien des secrets, et ont, entre leurs mains, toute notre organisation domestique... ils peuvent, à eux seuls créer un désordre colossal, qui nous affaiblirait énormément ; notre ennemi en est bien conscient »

Un court silence s'installa, tandis qu'elle finissait de le panser et que le professeur enfilait de nouveau ses vêtements...

Il posa, ensuite doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille...

« Je veux que vous fassiez attention à vous... Ton nom a du être prononcé par Galwick... et il est bien possible que le seigneur des ténèbres s'intéresse à ta puissance magique...Tu as utilisé le sortilège d'imperium... Cela n'est pas si courant»

Hermione hocha la tête avec gravité...

Rogue se leva alors en chancelant ; et gagna la porte d'un pas hésitant...Sur le point de sortir, il se retourna, lui lançant un regard chargé d'une douloureuse tendresse :

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose... »

Il appuya alors sa tête contre la porte, visiblement pris d'un vertige... Hermione prit alors conscience du poids qu'il portait sur les épaules depuis ce matin. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle accourut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit avec un baiser, enfouissant ses mains dans sa chevelure.

Il la repoussa doucement et la regarda, l'intensité qu'elle décelait dans son regard la bouleversa. Il n'était plus, ce soir, le redoutable professeur que tout le monde détestait... il était un homme, affaibli et alarmé par les dangers qui guettaient l'école.

« J'ai une faveur à demander, chuchota-t-il en s'accrochant à elle, ce soir, est ce que je peux rester avec vous... avec toi... ? »

Sans répondre, elle prit sa main et l'attira vers le lit. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, épuisés, émus, ils s'allongèrent, les yeux fermés, sans même prendre le temps de se dévêtir, et se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil.


End file.
